Ameliorate Healing Pain
by Symbu
Summary: After getting hurt from three bullies in her school Fem!Tenma Matsukaze meets up with Tsurugi Kyousuke. She meets someone related to him and realizes that life can be harsh, but with some support, she can make her life better than what it used to be. KyouTen, YuuTen


**A/N: Yo everyone~ Finished chapter two! Sorry for the long delay, I have been doing other things and been slightly procrastinating at this chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter two as much as chapter one!~ Thank you everyone for the lovely comments and feedback as well, I appreciate it!**

* * *

Thirty minutes passed of mental and physical torture Tenma has gone through and eventually the three girls left her alone in the bathroom. Tenma was sobbing to herself, alone, curled up in the bathroom floor. The bathroom showed shreds of clothing everywhere, Tenma's bra was visible because most her shirt was already torn to shreds, her skirt was in rags, and her hair was not only dirty due to being wet, but in messy tangles as well.

Tsurugi was taking a slow walk by the hallway until he heard some sort of quiet sobbing. "Am I hearing things or something?" replied the spiky haired boy, giving off a puzzled look. He faintly walked towards that direction with his hands in his pockets and he stopped in front of the girl's restroom. "E-eh? The girl's restroom? Why the heck am I hearing noises over ther-" Tsurugi picked up the same noise he heard a minute ago and continued to look straight at the closed door. He looked around the hallway and without hesitation, slowly opened the girl's restroom door. Tsurugi spotted a longhaired girl that curled up her legs and buried her face into her knees. He started to strut towards the girl and bended down slightly, ignoring the mess around him. In a moment Tsurugi recognized this girl; it was the same girl he often would look at being teased or being naïve to other people. The girl continued to sob, Tsurugi lifted his right arm and quietly grabbed her arm and the girl made a light squeal and started to shake, slapping his hand away in the process. She briskly backed away; wide-eyed and Tsurugi never saw someone this scared before. The navy haired boy whispered softly, "everything is going to be alright, I will take you to the doctor in this school."

The brunette slowly got up and wiped her tears off her red injured cheeks. She was tempted to flee away from this dark haired boy, for he too might hurt her, but somehow the navy haired boy seemed trustable to her. Tenma trusted her instincts and the blue haired boy cocked his head to gesture her to follow him. The girl paced herself a few meters behind the boy just in case he was about to do something to her as well. "I wonder.." the girl thought as she bit her lip anxiously of who the doctor is and she did not want to be questioned either for what happened to her.

Tsurugi's head started pondering, "why this girl, what did she do to _those idiots_ that made them jealous?!" The spiky haired boy clenched his fists; although she would not be able to notice that due to him constantly walking with his hands stuffed inside his pockets. He needed to ask the longhaired girl questions but at the same time he does not want to scare her off, she was already traumatized and he did not want to make things worse for her. "Tchh" Tsurugi whispered under his breath. In a matter of moments both the brunette and navy haired boy stopped by a white door. Tsurugi glanced over to see if the caramel haired female was still there and immediately after he knew she was still he knocked on the door using his knuckles _kakaka_. After a few seconds a soothing voice came inside of the door gesturing for both of them to come inside the room. Before the brunette had a chance to possibly think of running away Tsurugi swiftly grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside the room.

The longhaired girl had a dead expression on her face and the doctor just gave one look to the navy haired boy and he let go of the girl's wrist. The doctor himself got up from his rolling chair and started stepping towards the injured brunette.

The doctor was known as Tsurugi Yuuichi, the older brother of Tsurugi Kyousuke. He wore a white coat like every doctor or nurse required wearing one at all times. These brothers looked very similar, but the brother was five years older and very intelligent, in fact he has a job as a doctor in the high school Tsurugi is in, which aloud him to keep in touch with his brother throughout the day and at home too. He had pale skin just like his little brother although slightly darker and a beauty mark on the left side of his bottom lip. His hair resembled Tsurugi's the only difference is that Yuuichi's was slightly parted to the side and he had long side bangs coming from his left and right side.

Once Yuuichi reached both of them he softly pushed Tenma's back to make her sit on one of the white beds to talk to her and he sat back on his black rolling chair where he always sat to do his work. "So your name is?" The girl stuttered and replied back with "M-matsukaze Tenma.." "Ahh Tenma-kun, a very lovely name for a girl such as you" the doctor smiled as he slowly talked to her. "Oii Kyousuke, mind if you leave us for just a bit? I will call you back when I need you." The navy haired boy simply nodded his head and walked out, than shut the door lightly as he left. "First things first, where are you injured?" the doctor quickly examined her to see if she had any visible bruises that he can treat right away. He was surprised the girl did not feel any embarrassment whatsoever as he did this, "I mean.. her bra and skirt" the doctor sighed and thought to himself, "maybe I am making a big deal out of this, anyhow I need to get her spare clothes that I have."

As he got up to find the blue-eyed female clothes, she patiently sat while putting her hands on her lap. Strangely the girl was not scared of the doctor she thought to herself "uwahh this d-doctor is so handsome" her cheeks started to glow red, "w-what if he sees me blushing, what do I do, what do I do" as usual the longhaired girl scratched the top of her hair nervously, although she already looks messy from top to bottom. Once the doctor came back while holding extra clothes to give her she straightened herself and did her best to give him her best poker face rather than blushing for his good looks.

"Here you go Tenma-kun, sorry if the size is a little big" and whispers lightly in her ear, "these are Kyousuke's spare clothes, don't tell him that" and when the brunette looked at him all he did was continue to give her his princely smile. The girl started to convince herself, "man if this was a contest to who has the most charming smile, I think it would be him oh and how old is the guy? Is he eighteen because he has long legs and yet such a young face, but wait a moment he _works_ here, unless- you know.. I give up." By the moment she ended her thought the doctor was right in front of her face and just blew on her face to see if she was alive. Tenma gave out a small "eeehh" and just fell backwards on the bed. "H-hey that's mean you know!" as the girl got up and firmly got into her sitting position; she pouted while crossing her arms and stared annoyed at the doctor. "Ahhh sorry sorry!" the doctor replied while scratching the back of his hair. He quickly pointed at her while bending his other fingers and just said, "I was just trying to see if you were alive, because you spaced out for a long time there."

"Oh… my bad, but you still shouldn't do that okay!" she waved her arms around trying to get a point across to the doctor. "Sure sure" the doctor continued to say and was thinking to himself "glad she is okay though and full of energy surprisingly" and he started snickering to himself. "Heyyy what is so funny doctor?" the brunette slightly pouted. "That you still don't know my name silly, earth to Tenma-kun I look similar to you know who, right?" while the doctor was smiling there appeared to be sparkles out of no where. "Uhhh.. errrr…" the girl continued to think and the doctor started getting worried for her because either she just can't shout out "Tsurugi!" or she was thinking so hard that smoke started coming through her ears. "Okay okay, my name is Tsurugi Yuuichi" feel free to call me Yuuichi, okay? The doctor fluffed her hair and gave her a reassuring look showing that she did not have to say his name before he did.

"Ahh.. okay Yuuichi-san" the longhaired girl just stared down at her legs again. The mood inside the room started becoming hazy, so the doctor felt like he had to do something. "Errr I have some sweets inside my small refrigerator if you want some" the spiky blue haired doctor prayed that this will help her cheer up "come on please make her happy, please make her happy, come on Yuuichi you are better than that, oh look she is looking at me, come onnnn say something already" the doctor continued to talk to himself inside his head waiting for the brunette to finally say a word. The girl was about to say a word and she said "Are you trying to call me fat doctor?!" the girl started to have fake tears in her eyes and in an instant Yuuichi felt crushed as if an arrow shot through his soul. "W-what noooo don't be silly Tenma-kun" wow I am such an idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, why am I a doctor again the doctor continued muttering to himself and the blue-eyed girl shouted out "Just kidding!" and started giggling to herself.

The doctor let out a light sigh "not funny Tenma-kun, next time you will never get any sweets from me" he glared at her and the caramel haired female let out a small "eep" and told him "but I really want some sweets nowww pleaseee, I promise I won't joke around in front of you, so don't be a meanie to me" the girl kicked her feet back and forth waiting for the doctors response. "Ahh alright, here you go" he walked towards the refrigerator, bended down and got a small plate with one slice of chocolate cake in it "here you go! I hope you like it, I made it with Kyousuke in our place" the doctor went from a bored expression to once again his sparkle ikemen expression is how Tenma described it. Tenma happily ate the cake and Yuuichi was glad she was enjoying herself but now he had to ask her some serious questions. "Err Tenma-kun" and the brunette replied "hmm? What is it Yuuichi-san?"

"I was meaning to ask you, but what exactly happened to you?" "When Kyousuke brought you here you were terribly injured which, I still need to patch you up" sighed the doctor as he got some spray medicine and white bandages to wrap around her injuries. As the doctor was spraying her injuries and wrapping them the girl explained what happened to her and the spiky haired doctor nodded and after he was finished he felt sorry for her. "I'm really sorry to hear that Tenma-kun, would you mind explaining to me how these three girls looked like again?" Tenma did her best to describe how those rude people looked like and Yuuichi simply told her that he will do his best to find them in his computer of where the students' faces are shown by attendance. She stared at the doctor with her blue orbs and would feel guilty or worse.. she would get more in trouble if she got those girls in trouble. But the doctor comforted her by telling her if those girls ever came close to her again he would physically stop them himself. Thus the doctor gave the girl his phone number just in case anything would happen to her. The girl brightly smiled and hugged the doctor really tightly and started to grip onto his shirt. Yuuichi closed his eyes and allowed her warmth to be soaked on his shirt.

He was glad that he was able to help this girl in any way possible and he knew that all students deserved a safe environment around them, especially in school. Why must people be so cruel to others? The doctor thought to himself, must others treat others this way? What did they do that they deserve any mental or physical pain from a person that seems to not care about reality? An eerie silence stayed in the room for a bit and once both the girl and the older boy stopped hugging the doctor waved goodbye and told the girl to be careful on her way out home. "Oh and Tenma-kun!" The girl stopped for a brief moment and looked at him "yes?" "Feel free to return the clothes tomorrow, alright?" he winked at her all silly like and she responded back with "okay!" and started sprinting out towards the door.

As she was running she noticed a tree that was always near the school and for some reason she felt like climbing it. When her Mom and Dad lived with her they always told her she was a great climber and the girl noticed she hasn't climbed on top of a tree in a long time. She glimpsed at her left and right side, checking if anyone was there. When she realized nobody was there she clutched onto the nearest branch and started digging her shoes onto the strong wood. "Ahh.." Tenma started getting hesitant if this was such a swell idea, because the tree seemed rather old compared to most trees she saw in her past life. "Yoshh I just need to hurry and grab this branch and than I will be on top of the tree!" Something felt wrong to her, as if something bad was going to happen and there was nothing she can do about it. No! There is something she can do about anything.. right? She heard a crack, "no please, no" she whispered softly to herself. Her eyes started to widen and in a matter of a heartbeat the branch snapped off. She let out a loud squeal and cried out loud "no, I don't want to have a even worse life than I already have!" she felt some tears enveloping from her face and she expected her body to be crushed onto the solid ground below her.

Instead a tall boy with piercing yellow eyes caught her fragile body. She instinctively recognized this boy; it was the doctor's brother! She realized she looked pathetic in front of him and she slightly blushed while looking at him. He looked.. cool, but everyone in school seemed to know that already she reckoned to herself. "Um-" the tall navy haired boy interrupted her "you're an idiot" and continued to gawk at her. He dropped her lightly to the floor as if she was a princess being carried by a prince. Although Tsurugi himself looked more like a punk than he would ever be a prince. "T-thank you.." she stuttered and he replied back "you better be glad I was close by the school and watched whatever pathetic action you can make rather than head straight home like nii-san reckoned, am I right; Matsukaze?" She blinked a few times and was surprised he knew her name and since when? Well no time for questions, she has to head home now. "I-I will thank you back later with something, I promise!" she blurted out and ran off not turning once back to see if the dark outlined eye boy was going to say something back to her.

"Okay now to check the time" the embarrassed girl quickly pulled her phone out of her bag and peered over at the time. "W-what! It is crazy late, I mean 6pm?!" "How long did I stay in that room, geez need to rush back home otherwise the house taker will lock my door ahhh" she put away her phone inside her bag, locked her bag strap onto her shoulder and continued to dash towards the sidewalk to head straight home.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter two! Feel free to give reviews, feedback, etc. I will do my best to update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this as well.**


End file.
